Kitty's Unforgettable Nightmare
by Kitty-weasley
Summary: Kitty Weasley(she is cousin's with the Weasley's) has no idea what is going on. Her best friend was nearly killed, she was bit by a wolf, and she is in love with Harry which makes things much more difficult to tell him. She needs help.


Kitty's Unforgettable Nightmare  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of J.K.Rowling's characters. I made up Kitty who is in her 5th year along with Ron, who is her cousin. You can predict what happens next if you'd like. I don't mind.  
  
*** Kitty lay in her bed trying falling asleep. She was very scared of the Dark Lord and was afraid he was going to come into her dorm and kill her. Which I know, and you know is impossible. She lay hugging herself, her long thick, red hair spread out on her bed, her violet eyes twinkling in the moonlight. She rolled over, wishing shed fall asleep, and finally dosed off. She then began to dream. Kitty ran and ran. She was running down a dark spooky hall way with pictures whispering, don't open that door behind her. She stopped at a door in the hall, and immediately opened the door. When she entered, a wolf stood next to her. It began to eye her fiercely. Kitty got so nervous that she began to run. The wolf started chasing her. She sprinted out the door and kept running down the hallway. It seemed forever. Kitty immediately woke up. "Wha?" she looked around getting up. The wolf, it was standing right there. It opened its mouth, red eyes beaming at her, and bit her in the arm. Kitty felt as though a thousand men had just stabbed her with swords. She was bleeding a lot, and began to feel very, very weak. The wolf just stood by the window, its tail twitched. Kitty pushed herself up and stumbled over to it. She tried to kill it with Flippendo, but it ran out the open window. She stumbled over and hit her head against the window pain. She now was hurting so much, that she couldn't open her mouth. The whole world was spinning. Kitty almost vomited as she fell to the floor. She fell to the ground, and to her horrible relief, fainted. "Kitty!" Hermione shouted running to her, Kitty still out cold on the floor. "Kitty, wake up please," Ginny, said whispering holding her cousins hand. An hour later, Kitty began to feel that she was actually alive. "Get Harry" Kitty moaned to Hermione and Ginny who were sitting by her. "You want Harry?!" Hermione said anxiously looking at her. "Yes." She said. Kitty thought this was utterly stupid. A stupid wolf only bit her. But its eyes, they were red. Something strange was about this. Kitty ached all over. It wasn't as bad as before, but it was still horrible. She leaned over to her cousin while Hermione ran to get him, and said, This may seem ridiculous, but the thing that bit me, was a wolf, and it had red eyes. Kitty whispered looking up at her. "Shouldn't I tell a professor?" Ginny asked. Kitty shook her head vigorously. "Ok, ok!" Ginny said back anxiously. Salibub, Kitty's best friend who resembled Hermione only with thinner hair and wasn't as smart, Nina, who was bookish and very smart, she had long black hair, and green eyes, and Talon, she was more of a muggle type person, but also smart, had brown hair with green ends, glasses, and green eyes, all came running over to "Kitty. Kitty?! What happened?" Nina exclaimed sitting by Ginny. "A wolf came in it was strange though, why it didn't bite everyone else I'm not sure." Ginny said looking up at Nina. "Especially you Talon, you are the one who had that horrible accident with that shadow." Ginny said looking at Talon and her scar that she had from it. Talon was nearly killed the night before. "This is weird," Salibub said looking down. "Kitty! What's happened?!" Harry said running in, making some of the girls look franticly at Kitty. "Why is he here Kitty?" Nina asked glaring at him. Nina never really liked him that much. "I.I needed to ask him something that's all." Kitty said gaining strength back. "Ask him what?" Nina asked still looking fiercely at Harry. "That's classified. Go. I have to ask him a question." Kitty said putting her hand in some water that Hermione had brought her, which probably made her that late. Harry walked over to where she was. "What did you need to ask me?" Harry asked looking at her anxiously. "I wanted to know why that this.what ever it is. is going after us three." Kitty said motioning Talon over. Talon sat down next to Harry and finally said. "Do you think it's working for V. him?" "Probably not. I mean how could it get into the school twice." Harry said looking at her. "Well why did the wolf have red eyes when I saw it?" Kitty asked thinking. "Erm." Harry said looking down. "Maybe he is making this shadow, these dreams, and this wolf, attack us because we are the ones who least expect it, and you of course, are Harry Potter?" Kitty asked logically. "Maybe." Talon said looking at the drip of blood that was on the window. "But the shadow can't be Voldemort. He wouldn't be able to get into the school right?" Harry asked looking up at the girls. "Yeah" They said together. Kitty thought this was the hardest year she has been in yet. Her 1st year was a breeze. The Sorccer's Stone was much easier than this. The Chamber of Secrets in her 2nd year was dramatic, hard, but better put together than this. 3rd year was most confusing. She felt bad for Ron and that Petirew thing. Her 4th year was tough. It was hard to watch the Triwizard Tournament. And that whole Moody thing was very shocking. But this year, this year was the worst. I mean in her second year there were people being petrified left and right. But that was fixable. If Talon or her happens to die from this was another thing. And Harry, poor Harry. Those dreams, what on Earth did they mean? Kitty laid their thinking. She didn't know. Neither did Hermione so there wasn't a point in asking her. And Nina wouldn't know either. "Talon. I have to ask Potter something. Can you go get them and tell them to shut up? And tell them nothing, ok?" Kitty asked trying to sit up but still much too weak. "Yeah sure." Talon said walking out. "Harry? Want to know something?" She asked him "Sure what?" He asked looking down. "If we have to. can we fight this together? Talon too? And she'd probably want her cousin to help so Draco too? And Ron? And Hermione?!" Kitty asked looking at him.  
"Err. sure Kitty. Yeah." He said back smiling.  
Kitty felt so happy. And yet, so anxious. She really liked Harry. Since her second year, she and Ginny fought over him constantly. Over who owned him. But actually the both of them didn't. Kitty really hated Cho Chang as well. She hated the fact that she was so pretty, and talented. Kitty cringed whenever he talked about her. She was going to ask him to help her up, but she didn't know what to say. "Kitty, do you need help getting up?" he asked looking at her "Huh? Oh. yeah." She answered. Harry grabbed her hands and pulled her up. Kitty felt so weird because he actually touched her hands. She weakly walked over to her bed and lay down. "Thank you Harry." She said looking at him. Harry smiled back at her. This was the perfect time to ask him the biggest question of her life. She was trying so long but he was always with someone. She looked up at him and. "You little lovers going to be much longer?" Nina asked smiling while she walked in. Kitty turned red with embarrassment and anger. "Night harry." Kitty mumbled as he walked out. That stupid idiotic Nina. It was the perfect chance to ask Harry she thought wishing he had stayed. She felt much more comfortable with him there. Now she just felt nervous and confused again. With Harry there, she felt like she knew why she was bit. "So what did you two do? Get married?" teased Salibub getting into her bed. "No. I told you I had to ask him something." She said rolling over. "What to marry him?" Salibub asked forcing Nina to laugh a bit. "Shut up Salibub. It was something important." She said wishing she hadn't hushed him into the room in the first place. "Well then, what was it?" Ginny asked impatiently. "It's none of your or anybody else's business right now. Now just stop talking and go to sleep." She said. They must have gave her a dirty look because some how somebody grunted. "Look, I'll tell you tomorrow at breakfast ok? Now get some sleep for a couple hours because we'll be getting up again soon." Kitty said guilt fully. She rolled on her front and stared at the ceiling.  
Never in her lifetime would she have imagined all this would happen in one night. She was painful all over but once Harry walked in, she was fine. But as soon as he left, she was painful again. She hated it. The fact that she'll never belong to Harry made her insides squirm. She needed to talk to him. And fast.  
*** 


End file.
